


Sentiment is Messy

by lynarcher



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, late valentine's day spam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynarcher/pseuds/lynarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is fast approaching and Sherlock is a wreck. Not that he'd ever let John see, but John knew. He just hopes it doesn't involve actual hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment is Messy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my amazing [SailorXStar](http://sailorxstar.tumblr.com/) for Valentine's Day. I had um lost the flash drive it was on in time to post it for V-Day, but I found it. Yay! I hope you enjoy it.

Sherlock knew he was a mess. He didn’t know what else to do. Valentine’s Day was fast fast approaching and he had absolutely no idea what to do for John. He tapped his fingers against the scarred kitchen table as he stared mindlessly at his beakers.

He knew this was a pointless holiday. It wasn’t even a real holiday. He knew John wasn’t expecting anything. But he wanted to surprise him. Sherlock sighed and pushed away from the table. He rubbed his fast and got up. He turned around, taking in their tiny flat.

It had hardly changed in the past few years. Since Sherlock’s jump, John’s almost marriage, his return to 221B. Their lives may have changed, but the flat hadn’t changed. It was the one constant for them.

They’d only been together six months. They had just come off an intense case and John had grabbed him and kissed him. It had started it all. Kisses, touches, frantic grabbing. Years of pent up desires and need came rushing out.

Both of them the next morning had been disoriented and confused.

Sex it turned out had been fantastic.

But the trip down memory lane was distinctly not helping.

Sherlock threw himself onto the couch and sighed. Valentine’s Day, if it was sentient, he was going to murder it messily. But not by halves.

\---

John was exhausted. He had been on call for the past 48 hours. He rubbed his face as he unlocked the door. The flat was quiet. He frowned and then opened the door. There was no Sherlock in sight and the flat was spotless. He stepped into the flat and shut the door behind him. He removed his jacket and hung it up. Hm. No Sherlock.

Though he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“John?”

Speak of the devil.

“Yeah?” John called as he removed his shoes. All he wanted was a glass of scotch and to fall onto the couch.

“Come here?”

“Where are you?” Either he’d gotten himself handcuffed to the foot of the tub again (that was fun) or he needed help with an experiment. Please he hoped it wasn’t an experiment.

“Bedroom.”

There was a fifty fifty chance that it was good or bad. He walked back to their room, past the spotless kitchen. Just what had gone on while he’d been at work? John opened the door to their bedroom and was stopped short.

Sherlock was sitting in the chair in their room. The room was spotless, there were candles lit, Sherlock was wearing the outfit he most liked being seen in. And damn if he didn't look good.

“What is this?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day John.” Sherlock said as he rose gracefully to his feet, “A pointless holiday meant to remind men to woe their wives.”

John was smiling. The clean flat was more than he could have asked for. In fact it was perfect. He didn’t care about chocolates or flowers or trinkets. This now, what they had, what they were building. It was wonderful. He crossed the short distance to Sherlock, grabbed his face and kissed him. “It’s perfect.”

“I haven’t even give you the gift.” Sherlock was confused.

“You’ve given me so much more Sherlock.” John said quietly with a smile.

Sherlock stared down at John Watson. This incredible man. He seemed so ordinary, yet… He wasn’t. Every moment John seemed to surprise him. He couldn’t speak, which wasn’t often. The fact that words escaped him…

“I love you.” John leaned in and kissed him again.

“I love you too.” Sherlock whispered as the kiss broke.


End file.
